


...And why was there a cute boy standing at her locker?

by Guest3963



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest3963/pseuds/Guest3963
Summary: Julie Molina was having a great day. It was finally the first day of school (she loved the holidays as much as the next person, but sometimes it can get a little boring). She was pumped up... So excited to see Flynn, who had been away visiting her Grandma in San Francisco. But one stranger insisting that her locker was his might mess up her whole day... Or might make her life brighter.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	...And why was there a cute boy standing at her locker?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So um.. this is an idea that I had in my head and I might turn it into a multi-chapter fix later on...but eh. Hope you enjoy!

Julie Molina was having a pretty good day. It was the first day of school (and as much as she loves the summer holidays, it could get a little boring). She was finally getting to see Flynn, who had been away for the past month, visiting her Grandma in San Francisco. And her dad had made her her favorite breakfast. Blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. So yeah, pretty great way to start the day.

She had thought that it may be hard, considering that it was the first day of school without her mother. She would always braid her hair in the morning of the first day of school, it was like their tradition. Her dad had spent the last week figuring out how to braid hair just so that he could somehow tame her wild curls and braid it for her. Surprisingly, it had turned out pretty good. So here she was, her hair in a single braid, her hand clutching her black backpack (with a music note and a single dahlia flower patch) on her back. She was wearing one of her Mom's old sweaters.

Julie had to admit, it might have been a little hard getting out of bed that morning, but she had promised Flynn she would be there. Plus, the first day of school always gave her a rush, that feeling of a new begining. 

She got to school that morning, and saw that there were a few more kids in the halls then she remembered. Well, she had heard that a high school had caught fire in the middle of the summer - no one really knew how it happened. So the schools had worked on getting the kids to the other high schools in the area before the school year started. 

She made her way to her locker - her father had gotten the email a week ago with her locker number, class schedule, etc.  
"Hey disappointment!" Julie skids to a stop and turned, recognising the friendly times of her bestie.  
"Hey underachiever!" She greets Flynn back. They had been calling each other that since they were 7, for reasons they do not remember.

"So how was Granny G? How was San Francisco? You know, I've always wanted to go there..."  
"Ya, Granny was ok. San Francisco was cool, I got to see all of my cousins. Remember when I was telling you how small Oliver was? Ya, he's like- 4 now and so much bigger than last time I saw him!"  
"Cool. Hey, what do you have first period? I've got History."  
"Aw, too bad. I have A.P. Chem."  
"Typical Flynn. I don't even have A.P. Chem. I have chemistry, like all the other non-genius people."  
"Hey, it's not my fault. I have my gifts, you have yours."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go cocky on me Flynn-a-gin. Anyway, I've got to swing by my locker before class... See you at lunch?"  
"You got it girl! See you at lunch!" And with that Julie was off. Back to her original plan, finding her locker. She walked down a corrider... 185... 187... 189... aaand. There's a boy standing there. Right in front of her locker, number 191. A boy that she's never seen before.

The first thing she notices about him is - well, he was pretty cute. He's wearing a orange beanie, a sleeveless 'Rush' t-shirt and a pair of jeans with about a dozen chains on them. He looks like a kid from the 90's, though the style is making a come back, and it looks pretty good on him. 

The second thing she notices about them is that he is trying to open her locker. Her locker.  
"Um, excuse me..." Julie says, tapping the boy's shoulder. The boy turns around abruptly to face her. "That's my locker."  
He scowled, and checked a paper in his hand.  
"Nope, I'm pretty sure that this is the locker I was assigned. My teacher wrote down the number on this slip of paper."

He handed her the paper and she scowled at it, imitating his expression.  
"Oh, you have the paper upside down. It's 161, not 191. You can see how the tip of the 6 curls."  
"Oh my God I am so sorry!" He turned a light shade of pink.  
"No, don't worry about it! Um, so are you a new transfer student? I don't think I've seen you around." She answered him.  
"Yep, I used to go to West, the school that burned down. I'm Luke, by the way, Luke Patterson." He held out his hand to shake, in the process dropping all the papers in his hands.

He quickly bent down to pick them up, Julie doing likewise. She grabbed a few pages and noticed his schedule.  
"You have history first period? What grade are you in? I'm a junior." She asks him as she hands him the papers.  
"Same... And I didn't catch your name... What was it again?"  
"Oh, it's Julie, Julie Molina. And I've got history first period too!"  
"Cool. We should probably get to class if we don't want to be late." 

They hear the first warning bell and basically run to the class. When they make it to the class they're both panting, just barely making it there in time. They took the two seat at the back and burst into quiet giggles. Honestly, the entire situation was sorta funny.

Well, let's just say that Julie was very happy that she did get out of bed that morning. She knew that she and Luke would be friends for a looooong time.


End file.
